


【CA】失眠

by MissAAAA



Series: goodomens [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAAAA/pseuds/MissAAAA
Summary: 天使还没为性爱做好完全的准备。





	【CA】失眠

 

 

天使晚上10点钟合上书准时关灯睡觉，恶魔凌晨4点还在伦敦狭窄的街道里飙车。

 

但天使也有睡不着的时候。

 

微风带进雨后清新的空气，房间外不远处的时钟发着微弱的声音走动，阿茲拉斐尔平躺在床铺里，穿着他的复古设计的白色花边袖睡衣，手交叉搭在肚子上，闻着安眠的熏香蜡烛，闭着眼睛。他看起来一动不动，在缓慢平稳的鼻息中放松全身，感受着肩膀后腰仿佛逐渐沉入床铺的酥软。这感觉很好，他想，喉咙里发出轻柔舒服的呼噜声，又让大脑进入空白。

 

再往下沉一点……

 

再沉一点……

 

他平稳地呼气，逐渐连嘴角都放松了开来，带着享受与惬意头往旁偏了偏。

 

但突然一声剧烈的喘息在他的脑子里蹦了出来，那是属于他自己的但是又陌生的声音。

 

“现在睡也太早了吧，我可会干到早上。” 有汗水滴到他的脸上，带着喷洒在他脸上的呼气，那是克罗里，带着热情的蛇的嘶嘶声。

 

阿茲拉斐尔一下子惊醒，瞪大了眼睛，仿佛见了鬼似的盯着空白的天花板喘着气。他眨了眨眼睛，这里除了他没有其他人。窗帘被风鼓动出一个微小的弧度，但阿茲拉斐尔敏感地捕捉到这点连忙抬起头，够着脖子往窗户看去。没有人进来，没有克罗里。

 

阿茲拉斐尔仰倒回床上，全身酝酿好的睡意又没了。他抓过放在床头柜上的怀表，看了看，凌晨4点。阿茲拉斐尔叹出一口长气，绝望地摇了摇头。

 

事实上自从他和克罗里终于是滚到了一起后，他就经常失眠。性爱的体验对于一个就不是从娘胎肚子里出来的物种来说实在不是什么熟悉的事情。克罗里热衷开发他身上的每一个敏感点，每多一个能引起他尖叫的部位都让他觉得对自己的身体更加陌生。克罗里告诉阿茲拉斐尔他最后会捅进那个洞里，让他选是保持着人形操他还是用蛇的样子。但阿茲拉斐尔提心吊胆，漫长的前戏让他无时无刻不在意着自己暴露在空气中发凉的汗湿湿的屁股，他不知道该享受还是该去害怕对方那玩意仿佛能把他撕裂的尺寸。他在克罗里的手指无意擦过他的腿根的时候咬紧下唇，在克罗里掐着他的腰把他往自己拖进的时候摇着头，发出微弱的抽泣般的呼救声。

 

但天使并非不想要性爱，他可以和克罗里接吻，喜欢最开始两人的情绪还没失控前，克罗里抚摸他全身时带着茧的手指传来的温热。他听着克罗里的情话发出咯咯的笑声，闻着对方脖颈上靠近下颚骨附近蛇的腺体散发出的浓厚气味，看着克罗里突出的尖锐喉结的带着滚落的汗水上下蠕动，碰触那看了许久却从未触摸过的皮肤，手指顺着胸腔一路滑过后腰。一切都很新奇，一切都给了两人一种全新的认识彼此的机会。

 

但后面的事情就超出了他能承受的范围。阿茲拉斐尔在把鼻子埋进克罗里带着情欲腥味的耻毛里的时候浑身一阵，往后逃去，但恶魔安耐不住扣着他后脑的手紧了紧，吐着粗重的呼吸仿佛狼露出本性般地睁着发红的眼睛盯着他。恶魔本身就是情欲的物种，他们的传说永远带着最粗野的交媾。

 

“天使……” 克罗里吐着含糊不清地字词，断断续续地叫着阿茲拉斐尔的名字。他盯着阿茲拉斐尔红润仿佛滴水的唇，用手拨弄着，“帮我。”

 

阿茲拉斐尔尝试过一次，他握着那根粗厚的性器，感受着手底的抽动全身僵硬。他按照克罗里的指示，探出颤抖的舌尖舔了舔通红的龟头。

 

克罗里立马咆哮了一声，令阿茲拉斐尔吓得不知所措。他睁着无辜的带水的眼睛，还不知道自己是碰到了那敏感的马眼而使恶魔爽得大叫，以为自己做错了什么而不敢再动。但克罗里在得不到满足后痛苦地揪起了脸，他握着阿茲拉斐尔的手，带着天使不敢用力的手指上下撸动起来。

 

“就这么做。”

 

阿茲拉斐尔笨拙地点了点头，继续摩擦克罗里的阴茎。他听出了克罗里发出舒服的咕噜声，成就感让他尝试去碰触其它地方，囊袋、血管、龟头下的沟壑。他保持克罗里教给他的节奏动作着，但很快他又不明白自己做错了什么，看到克罗里焦急地掐住他的下巴想把阴茎塞进他的嘴里。

 

克罗里说着哄骗的话想让阿茲拉斐尔张开牙齿，但阿茲拉斐尔对那会令他窒息的阴茎的尺寸感到恐惧，本能地往后缩。快感上头的克罗里发出扭曲的呻吟，汗水和不能好好发泄的痛苦内外焦灼着他，仿佛两层厚重的膜令他呼吸急促。

 

阿茲拉斐尔不想做了，颤抖着嘴唇，翅膀从背后冒了出来，扑腾着想要逃走。克罗里一把抓住了那在灯下纯白的发着微光的翅膀，在看见自己用劲的手指弄折弄乱了羽毛后猛然清醒。愧疚感袭上他的心头，令他浑身一颤，就这么射了出来，射在了阿茲拉斐尔的脸上。

 

精液顺着天使通红的脸颊，在天使呆愣的目光中流进嘴角。

 

“该死的！” 克罗里骂了一句，滞在了那里。这对天使来说太过了。

 

后来，克罗里就没再强迫阿茲拉斐尔，他只和阿茲拉斐尔接吻，轻抚他的身体，在他无法控制住自己想要硬上了天使的时候，他就出门飙车。

 

于是凌晨伦敦的街头忽然多了一个黑色的幽灵，在街头巷尾窜过一圈又一圈，伴随着巨大的发动机的噪音。

 

阿茲拉斐尔躺在床上，每个夜晚他都想着那些性爱而睡不着。克罗里故意和他保持距离，恶魔控制着自己好像快要憋出内伤，阿茲拉斐尔也是，失眠和性爱的回忆带给他体内升腾的热度让他也不好过。

 

克罗里总是以为阿茲拉斐尔能一夜到安眠，他在飚完车后总会偷偷溜进阿茲拉斐尔的房间看看他。阿茲拉斐尔在前面的数个失眠之夜保持着装睡的模样。

 

而渐渐地他们都无法忍受。

 

克罗里坐在了阿茲拉斐尔床铺旁的地板上，他靠着柜子，默默平息着自己飙车后凌乱的呼吸。阿茲拉斐尔睁开眼睛的时候他吓了一跳。

 

“你醒了。”

 

“没睡着。”

 

阿茲拉斐尔偏过头看了看克罗里，又转回头看向了天花板，他保持着平躺的姿势，说道：“克罗里，我……查了一些性爱的资料，看了一些小说。”

 

“哈……” 克罗里点了点头，舔了舔自己干涸的嘴唇。

 

“性交是什么感觉？” 阿茲拉斐尔坐了起来，问道，“我不知道，读那些东西好像没什么用……插入后是什么感觉？那真的不是凶器进入肉体？”

 

克罗里皱着眉毛说道：“我不知道能不能控制自己，天使。”

 

“……但我做了一些练习。”

 

“……我自己做了一些练习。”

 

他们的话同时响起，令彼此都愣了神。

 

“你做了？”

 

“嗯。” 阿茲拉斐尔的眼神飘向紧闭的床头柜，“只是嘴上……你知道……奇迹可以变出东西……我只看过你的……所以……” 他的脸红得快要滴血，埋在膝盖里但挡不住通红的耳朵。

 

克罗里慢慢走到阿茲拉斐尔的床铺前，他小心地坐了下来。阿茲拉斐尔的手指在被子的边缘处露出稍许。

 

“可以吗？”

 

天使点了点头。

 

克罗里屏住呼吸捏住了阿茲拉斐尔的手指尖，在确定了阿茲拉斐尔不会抽回手后终于呼了口气。过了许久，阿茲拉斐尔默默挪着屁股往床铺里面靠了靠，让出一个位置。克罗里仰躺了下来，身体歪歪斜斜，腿脚挂在床外。

 

他们听着窗外枝叶微弱的沙沙声和彼此趋于平缓的心跳。安静保持在他们的周围，克罗里的脚尖随着钟摆的频率晃荡着。

 

“我们还有很多时间。” 他看着天花板说道。

 

天使没有回答他，但他感到阿茲拉斐尔换了个姿势，蜷曲着身体半躺在他的头顶附近，手指绕着他的头发。

 

属于睡眠中平稳放松的呼吸声逐渐传来。

 

克罗里闭起眼睛，慢慢勾起一个轻笑。

 

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢就麻烦在这里或lof上给个小心心吧（嘿嘿


End file.
